Yellow's Lustfull Illusion
by Imperial Trooper101
Summary: After Yellow Diamond told Steven to sleep well, she is experiencing a strange wet dream about him. Find out what Yellow Diamond's dream is all about. Rated M for NSFW content. Steven (Red Diamond) x Lapis, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond (Diamonds are not canonical to the show and are OOC)
1. Red Flames

**_If you confused what it is. It's requested small one shot smut that revolves around M.W.I.T's lore. Yes, Diamonds here are not cannocial to the show..._**

* * *

 _"If you continue making me a happy Diamond, then you will see more than my spine"_ She put her nightgown and laid on the bed. She hugs and planted a kiss on his forehead _"Sleep well, my love"_

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She enjoys how his chest rises up and down.

She admits, She really loves him. She is probably first Yellow Diamond who loves that human. It's how all Yellow Diamonds were bastards to other species, it clearly makes her a unique Diamond.

 _"Steven"_ Yellow Diamond moaned in her sleep. Yellow blushed madly when she heard that, She definitely can't think him about a second. _"Come on, Celiana, you can keep your mind off of him."_ She muffled to herself.

She closed her eyes again and fell sleep deeply. But even five minutes is not enough for her not to think about him.

And then...a dream happens to her.

* * *

 **Yellow's Lustfull Illusion**

 **12, June 3027 AD, 12.01 PM**

 **Homeworld, Beach of the Goddess Diamond.**

It's bright and hot day for the Homeworld. It's never was that hot before that day, Maybe the Creators decided to have BBQ on Gems' Homeworld.

As always, Gemirians are on their normal routine: some are on their business, some are to report something or some are having fun. It never changes for Gemirians even after the New Republic defeated Carnelian and his Gemirian Empire.

The New Republic is thriving, though, The new Diamond Authority with Homeworld Senate are cooperating for better future. Thanks to them, the ashes of caste-system that was on Homeworld for a long time, was completely gone.

Yellow Diamond went to the Beach of Goddes Diamond which named after one of the nine Gods. Her court really got her bored day ago, she decided to fix it by going to her favorite beach.

She used to love this place when she was younger. It gives her good memories how she, Mia, and went to the beach to make sand castles.

Now she mostly going to the beach to lay on the beach towel and enjoy how the sun heats her yellow body. Thanks to Red Diamond's teaching of humans culture, she really likes that Humans use the sun for sunbathing.

Despite in fact that Her skin doesn't change by effects of the sun, she feels like it makes her unique, somehow.

 _"My Diamond, can I go!?"_ Yellow Pearl moaned due to high heat, trying to breathe well enough.

Yellow Diamond hush slightly, feeling angry that Yellow Pearl interrupted her thoughts _"Don't be such a baby!"_ Yellow hissed

 _"But it's hot here!"_ Yellow Pearl pants.

Yellow Pearl is very lucky right now. The New Gemirian Republic forbade the rule that Diamonds can punish their Pearls. Republic stated that Pearls are helpers and keepers to others. That's the reason if Gem hurts Pearl, then it considers as a crime.

Although, Celiana as Yellow Diamond never harmed anybody from her court. She sometimes can be very pissed. Yet, she is mostly okay with them.

"Consider _this as the determination for betraying me"_ Yellow Diamond reminded that Yellow Pearl stood on Carnelian's side a long time ago.

 _"But that was 1010 years ago"_ Yellow Pearl scowled. Trying to justify herself.

 _"A Diamond will always remember, Pearl."_ She removed her sunglasses and looked at her Pearl with a smile. A smile that looks like "I have the upper hand, bitch!"

 _"Please, my Diamond. My body is hot right now. I can't wear a bikini in here, Pearls and Phantom Pearls would laugh at me."_ Yellow Pearl makes a sad puppy face,

Yellow sighed, looking away, hoping to not see that face again _"Alright you can go, and tell Lapis to cool you down"_ She puts her sunglasses on and laid her head on her beach towel _"If she didn't dry out by the heat"_ She adds with chuckle, imaging Lapis as dry out as fuck.

 _"Finally!"_ Yellow Pearl exclaimed as she grabbed her things and ran away from the beach. "SO LONG! FILTHY SAND!" Yellow Pearl adds in the end.

Then everything became silent for Yellow Diamond _"I wish I had Blue Pearl instead of her"_ She relaxed on the towel and closed her eyes.

The sun really is hot today. She wished she could remove her bikini and swim underwear, right now. Hoping so her breast and pelvis did get the heat too. But others near her, making impossible to do it.

Some minutes, she feels tired and very sleepy. _"Maeby some nap will help me"_ Y.D yawned.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

Yellow Diamond opened her eyes to see the orange sky. She gets surprised, thinking it's another invasion. She lifts up to see the beach, Mostly Gems all went home expect of her.

 _"How long I was asleep?"_ She asks herself, she reaches for her beach bag and checks her watches _"It's already 19.02. Goddess, I'm such a sleepy head!"_

She looks at the sun. It's already a sunset on Homeworld. But hey, at least a sunset is really beautiful.

She put her beach dress or pareo on her body and starts putting her things inside her bag.

 _"And what a pretty Lady Diamond like yourself sitting alone on the beach?"_ Someone teased her.

She removes her sunglasses and looked left at the direction of the sound came from. Red Diamond is standing here with arms crossed. He still in his robes and mask on his face, today.

 _"Hey there, handsome. What brings you here?"_ She seductively blinked at him. She laid on the towel, completely forgetting that she wanted to pack some stuff.

 _"Well, You missed the meeting, Celi."_ Red Diamond makes one step forward. " _Zeira and Lapis were really angry at your absence. They asked me to find you."_ Red Diamond squatted so that his eyes meet her.

 _"Tell them there is no point having a meeting on such hot day."_ Yellow put her sunglasses and laid her head on the towel, growling that her fellow Diamonds didn't understand that doing the meetings on hot days is useless.

She only now realized that Red Diamond is wearing robes. How can he wear on such hot day? _"I still wonder how you can wear this stupid robe and mask of yours"_

 _"I'm Red Diamond, Yellow. Heat is not a problem for me"_ He explains that Red Diamonds are considered as the fire itself.

 _"Yes, I know Steven...So I guess the meeting was about the remnants of old Empire?"_ She asks

 _"Yes, Our ships found some of their cruises near the Republic's territories. The New Order really got near the Republic territories for this decade."_

 _"The remnants can't do shit, Steven. They are weak compared to us."_ Yellow yawned

 _"True."_ He approves at this comment _"So, you coming or not?"_ He changes the subject.

 _"No thanks, it's just a bunch of boring stuff. I need to relax anyway"_ Yellow closed her eyes.

 _"Alright then."_ He roses on his feet. He turns around and as he's walking away, Yellow gripped the end of his robe, making him stop.

 _"Wait...stay with me. Please? There's more room on this towel just for you..."_ Yellow trails in the end. She can feel how sweat forms on her body. Especially on her breast, though.

She admits that having Red Diamond in front of Pearls, Female Diamonds, and others girls, makes their neithers trembling, hoping that Red will notice them. Even Red Pearl and Yellow Pearl really like him. She doesn't why, though.

Steven or now as Red Diamond on Homeworld looked around for an answer. He admits she did pick a good place for relaxing. The rocks are too high for Gems to see us, It's a pretty good place to lay on the towel, without any Gems bothering them.

But there is a problem. He promised that he will meet White Diamond in front of the "Fountain of Love" in next two hours. White Diamond, hoping to continue their serious relationship, really beg him to date her...even she gave him a puppy face of hers.

But there is another problem. Pink Diamond or Mia, admitted that she has feelings for him an hour ago. She asked him to meet in the restaurant where the famous Ellysians and Humans food are making here. They also have pizza in there, which Red Diamond wasn't surprised by this news.

Every Pureblood Gems were amazed by the pizza. Calling it _"The reason why Humans are loveable, it because can make good fast food."_

And there is Lapis. She asked to have a private hot bathtub with her in next four hours.

Overall the main problem is, Steven can't say no to them. Now he is in the very bad situation. _"I'm sorry, Yellow. But Zeira and Mia will kill me if I will late."_ Red trails off in the end.

 _"Please...for your favorite Diamond that always been with you"_ She makes a sad puppy expression on her face, Yellow Pearl did the same thing to her, now she is doing to him. But she is really skilled at manipulating.

Steven rolled his eyes and growled slightly due to Yellow Diamond's games _"Alright fine. I'm doing this because I love you."_

 _"And please, remove your mask and robes, sweety."_ She releases his robe from her grip.

Steven removed a small pipe that connects his mask to the device. With the sound of pressure, He removes his mask and laid it near the towel. Then removes his robe to reveal him in an ordinary suit for male Diamonds.

 _"And you're without your armor, today?"_ She licked her lips, imagining his naked well-toned body. Stars, she didn't saw his abs for decades.

 _"There are too heavy to wear them, Celiana. It's a pain in the ass for me."_ He sat on the towel.

 _"I see. So how is our Pink Diamond?"_

She shrugs _"She is okay, I guess. We had a lot of laughs together. About one hour ago, she admitted me that she loves me in-"_

 _"What!"_ Yellow Diamond's interrupts him. _"How can they don't understand you belong to me!"_

 _"Belong to you?"_ He says with disbelief tone _"You promised to White Diamond that you both will share with me. Isn't it right, Yellow Lady Diamond?"_ Steven smirked in the end.

 _"Yes, but I gave my and your virginity when we had sex on that ship, remember?"_

 _"Actually, you didn't have virginity when we made love. All Gems don't have virginity when they born. Only Female Humans"_ Red Diamond explains with a grin.

 _"Motherfucker"_ Yellow whispers to herself, she can't believe he has an upper hand on her.

 _"Besides, White Diamond and Lapis had sex with me too. I don't see your point being me as yours."_

 _"But I delivered the best experience you ever had!"_ Yellow rose to her feet. She lightly brushed her hand against her hip.

 _"I'm not quite sure that I remember that! Yellow. Last time I remember I did the whole thing."_ He teased her.

It made Yellow make an erotic smile to him. _"You really asked for this, babe. You lucky I'm in the mood and nobody is here."_

To his surprise, Yellow Diamond pinned him down to her towel, Stradling him with her sweet, curvy and tasty body _"Then let me remind you how Yellow Diamond do her things."_ Lust in her eyes appears.

 _"You such a naughty Diamond, Celiana"_ He spanked her butt with playful force, making her make a cute whimper sound. That sound only he can make her do this.

She reaches and starts removing her beach dress " _I can be even more naughty, Red. As long as you and I will be satisfied"_ She whispered in a complete lust in her voice.

She finally removes her beach dress or pareo, revealing him in her yellow swim underwear and swim bra. She then threw the dress to her beach bag. The way she threw it, somehow shows to Steven she really wants him.

Before he knew it. Yellow Diamond leaned and pressed her lips against his in quite rage way.

Steven admits when it comes to love, she always doing her things with rough motive. But he doesn't mind, White always wants passion in their love while Blue can be naughty too. Yellow loves doing her things in another way.

To her slight surprise, Steven began running his hands down from her naked waist and to her hips; caressing every part that he could, he makes sure she is enjoying as much he does.

Meanwhile, Yellow Diamond furiously gives him an experience from her mouth to his while he is doing his job to touching her hot yellow body. His kissed grew more interesting as his tongue starts to rub against hers, making her to breath more and heavier.

She is surely ready for him.

He stopped kissing her mouth and began to kiss her body, Yellow Diamond closed her eyes, she moved her head up so that Steven could kiss her neck and let her mouth do the moan sounds.

In her opinion, he began to really give pleasing kisses as he plants his butterfly kisses from her jawline before making his way to her neck. She left out soft moans as she let him to sucked her exposed collarbone.

He reached down and gently licked her Diamond gemstone. Yellow makes a cute sound as his saliva makes contact with her Diamond Gemstone.

Steven stopped and looked at her. Yellow whimpered like a puppy as the objection of his stop, which he giggled in amusement. He leaned and planted a kiss on her forehead before saying. _"I really hated when I lost a power to heal others"_ He breathed.

 _"Me too, it's was my favorite part to feel how your saliva makes my Gemstone shiver in pleasure."_

 _"Yeah, So Yellow Diamond?"_

 _"Yes?"_ She says casually.

 _"Are we seriously"_ He looks around _"Going to have "it" on the beach?"_

 _"Then I have a question to you...Why not here? Nobody is here and it's..quite unique "_ She shrugged.

 _"Well, we could meet in our office and-"_

 _"No, I don't want other Diamonds to interrupt us, Steven. I missed our privacy sometimes...I just want to be with you."_

Steven sighs _"Fine then. But one more thing"_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"White will be angry at me if I will late."_

 _"Ah, she will be fine, Red. If not, then I will show some respect to her."_ She joked

 _"If you say so...are you ready?"_

 _"I'm ready-Freddy."_ She caressed his bearded cheek as she said.

 _"The names Steven"_ He joked

Without any other answers, Steven laid her on the towel and let him do his job.

"But I thought you want me to dominate you?"

"I prefer 50/50 on this, Yellow"

As he begins kissing her again, Yellow wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss his neck. He accepted and let her doing her kisses, feeling the pleasure rising when her smooth yellow lips brushing and kissing his throat.

She kissed erotically his neck while Steven trailed his hands to her lovely breasts. They are still in her bikini but Steven doesn't mind so much, He already can feel her perky nipples and soft puffy breast as he cupping them. Yellow moans and giggles at the same time as he plays with her friends.

 _"Sure you don't want to feel them inside my bra? I'm sure, it will be more interesting for us."_ She hints

Steven gets her little game. She doesn't want to show them but wants Steven to feel them.

He reached inside her bra with his left hand and starts cupping them _"Mmm, Yes...you're such a gentleman"_ Yellow purrs like a cat, in the end, to make him beg for her to show off her chest.

In order to get her to remove her bra. Steven needs to satisfy Yellow Diamond enough to be submissive. He got that game back when they had sex in SVE Gemia a long time ago. Luckily, he is more creative today rather than in 2027.

Steven trailed his right hand to her soft butt. Yellow didn't get his game at first before he squeezed her right butt cheek.

Yellow giggled _"Naughty, naughty move, Red Diamond."_

With a smile, he starts groping her butt while he cups her left boob. Steven can feel how her nipple got hardened by his hot touching. He pressed his pointy finger to her nipple, pressing it and stroking in the circular motion around it.

 _"M-more, Steven. Show me what you are capable of!"_ Yellow cried out in the pleasure, hoping for more of his creativity.

But he stopped pleasuring her, He removed his hand from her bra and stopped groping her sexy butt. Yellow whimpered in frustration as he stopped making her horny.

 _"Why are you stopped?_ " She hissed. She is sexually frustrated by her tone.

 _"Take off your bikini, Yellow. Show me what I really loved about Diamonds"_ He lustfully whispered into her ear.

The breath is like a fire to her. It's made her lower region to throb, forming a liquid in her womanhood. It's clear to her why Red Diamond is referring as "revived Phoenix". In fact that "revived Phoenix" is a hot hybrid of Human and Gemirian is a little bit weird for her.

But she doesn't care. That human-made Yellow Diamond horny and he will pay for this.

She shook her head in no _"Make me, Red. Make me do this."_ Her voice is nothing but a lust.

Smirking, Steven spanked her butt and he began removing a "bra protection" from her marvelous body. With one unclick, He tossed her bra away.

He looked at her to admire the Yellow Diamond's topless view. Her sweat is already formed on her body, it more visible on her breast and dark yellow nipples.

Yellow Diamond laid her arms above her head, showing him her topless beauty. _"Like them?"_ She asks with the grin on her face.

 _"I do"_ He whispers, watching how one single droplet slowly trails down to her nipple.

 _"They missed you"_ She trails her hands to her nipples, pinching it and rubbing it in the circular motion to seduce him.

 _"Ah yes! It feels so good"_ She makes purposeful another moan. She raises her lusty eyes to him _"Do you want to play with them? Because they defiantly want your tongue right now."_

 _"Yellow. Did I ever tell you're so incredible the way you flirting with me?"_ He compliments her

 _"Only for you, I do this." Yellow grinned, slowly moving her hands to her head again "Play with them, I allow it."_

He leaned and kissed her nipple before he licks it sensually.

Yellow made another soft moan as He began to cup her breast again. This time, he adds his tongue. He attacked her right one with his mouth while his hand cupping her left one, making her bit her lips to prevent her to make loud noises

But eventually Yellow gasped several times as his saliva hits her nipples. _"It feels so good! Don't stop!"_ Yellow moaned

Steven decided to bite and pinched her nipples to satisfy her even more, she placed her hand on his hair and starts caressing it as he plays with her friends.

The way he is biting, licking and pinching her nipples. She is now making rough moan sounds while screaming his name very loud. He hoped that Gemirians won't find them. He doesn't want to see a newspaper with _"Red Diamond and Yellow Diamond have a thing? Sexual Prank_ went _wrong!"_

 _"Steven"_ She poked his head. Steven stopped licking breast and look up at her with a grin _"You're okay?"_

 _"Steven...remind me, why I feel strange down here"_ She pointed to her underwear.

 _"Well...does it feel so good down here?_ " Steven giggled.

 _"Yeah...and I really want to rub it."_

 _"We, Humans called this "Arousing". When you're experiencing sexual thoughts, you want to have a sex or pleasure herself. It's pretty common in human nature"_

 _"When I get the arousing thing?"_

 _"When your partner gives you experience or you really want this to happen. Let me remind you, Yellow"_

Steven then guided his hands to her crotch. He purposely gave her "lips" a quick run through her underwear. Yellow closed her eyes as she let him play with her clothed folds.

In his amusement, her underwear is already soaked much that her folds are visible for him, even better, he can see her liquid seeping through her underwear and hit her towel. What a lucky bastard he is today.

 _"You don't need this anymore"_ He gripped her underwear.

Yellow Diamond giggled by it. Finally, he makes an interesting move for both of them "Yes! Oh yes!"

Steven pulled her underwear lower. Her sweet core is now open to some actions. While he slowly trails her underwear to her foot, Yellow trailed her hand to her clit.

She starts rubbing it slowly and erotically _"Mmm. I always needed this"_ Celiana moaned to make him eager. She then licked her finger and trailed it to her core and starts rubbing her folds.

Steven moved her underwear to her knee. She raised her legs to help him out. Finally, he removed her underwear and tossed them into their pile of clothes.

And there she is Yellow Diamond in her beauty, completely naked on her towel. She began to shiver as her pre-cum is still dropping down to her towel. But her liquid is just beginning.

Without any drama, Steven placed his middle finger inside her entrance, she gasped by hot fingers invade her base. He leaned closer to her face and calmly whispered _"You're so wet and tight, my Diamond"_ He purred in the end.

He slowly began thrusting his finger in and out, watching how Yellow reacts. She widened her eyes as she lets several moans, glaring and blushing back at him.

Steven then inserted his another finger. Another wave of the pleasure invaded her body. With a free hand, he began to cup her breast while licking another one once again.

He looked back at her for a moment. She is eyes closed and her mouth is doing her work. Seeing like that makes him like the new Diamond Authority even more.

As he picked up his speed. Yellow starts shaking, meaning she is on her edge. _"Steven!"_ She screamed at him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

 _"Spread your legs, I'm not done with you"_ Steven hissed at her, touching her cheek as she keeps moaning on his face.

She obeyed and spread her legs wider to him. Steven licked his lips before he crawled away and he leaned into her crotch, beginning licking her clit.

 _"Faster! please for the Goddess Diamond, do it for me!"_ She begs him mercifully, supporting herself by her elbows to watch how he licks her out.

Steven then inserted his two fingers for the second time. Yellow slowly began running her hand through his hair and rubbing her breast.

He then adds his tongue, he is swirling around and flicking up and down her clit while he fingers her entrance. Yellow began to cup her breast more and more eagerly to please herself.

10 minutes went by, Yellow Diamonds feels something is growing inside her, She knows what it is. _"Steven, I'm gonna...I gonna!...nungh"_ She fell on her tower as she can't speak due to on her edge.

 _"Cum, my sugar-plum"_ He flirts. With one last thrust with his fingers, Yellow screamed in pleasure as her liquid sprayed on Steven's face. Once her orgasm done, Steven licked his hand to tastes her cum

 _"Mango,"_ Steven says

"Can I taste?" She asks

Steven didn't hesitate and let her suck his finger very slowly and sensually, probably making him imagine how she will handle him.

After she licked out her flavor. She pulled out his finger and eagerly commented _"Never thought I taste that good"_ She wipes out her mouth

"You always do" He blushes

"And I want yours too to taste" She stood on all fours, caressing his crotch area with a grin. "I know you want it too"

He smiled at her generosity today.

He grabbed her by her butt and kissed _"On your knees then, It's not over for us, Yellow."_

 _"And I don't want it to end it yet"_ She rose on knees in front of him.

Steven unbuckled his belt and removed his pants with boxers to revealed his erect member,

 _"Guess someone is happy to see me apparently."_ She chuckled how he is already ready for her.

She gently grabbed his shaft and playfully squeezed it. Steven gasped in a low tone as her hand warmed him. He watches her very carefully as she puts her lips up to his tip, slowly licking it and giving soft strokes to his flesh with her hand.

She began to him give a real pleasure once she inserted his entire member into her mouth. Momentarily, She gripped his right hip and starts swirling her tongue and suck him as much she has skills to pleasure him. While she bobs her head, she fingers her core in the rhythm of her rhythm.

"Good Lord" Steven is enjoying much of her blowjob. He feels he is in heaven right now...or in the afterlife in Gemirian religion, Thank Goddess for making Celiana exist in this Universe.

 _"Mmm...Celiana, Your mouth is so hot!"_ He caresses her hair while she pleases him.

Yellow pulled out his member and began to lick and suck his right side. She didn't forget to stroke him to add extra pleasure.

It didn't take long before she comes up with a new idea. She adjusted herself so that his member can relax on her chest while she tastes him out. It's not comfortable to hold her head like that as she bobs it, but she only does it to feel him better.

Slowly she starts increasing her speed and proceeds to deepthroat him as she knows it can be enjoyable. Steven could see how her saliva trails down from her mouth to her front body, arousing him, even more, thanks to that.

He looked at down at her with a smile on his face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, forming a smiled before she removed his member from her sweet, hot mouth _" I hope you enjoying this as much I do"_ She replied sweetly then she kissed his member playfully.

"You're the best" He whispers.

"I told you" Yellow replied, in fact, he earned his prize by acknowledging it.

"Hold still a little bit. I'm gonna do even better" She grinned.

Yellow positioned herself and put his member between her breast.

"Oh God" Steven moaned as she slowly moves up and down to massage him.

Yellow put his member's tip back into his mouth and began deep throating him again while keeping his member between her puffy breast.

10 Minutes took for Steven as her deep throating starts reaching his limits and lets him moan aloud than before. Steven is glad he has the blessing of Goddess Diamond to have more energy sexual encounter.

Another 2 minutes went by for them, Steven began to feel how he is at the edge reaching his limits. _"Yellow, I'm about to cum!"_ He warned to her, gasping for the air.

With his signal. She removed his member from her mouth and proceeds to massage his tasty flesh with her breasts to satisfy his needs to release on her.

"Come on, give your love me" Yellow whispers, massaging him faster and faster

Steven starts thrusting into her breast to help her out. even another two minutes went for them before Steven finally reached his limits.

"OH YELLOW!" He exclaimed as injected his cum into her. His load hit most of her breast she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

Steven fell on her towel, panting heavily from exhaustion.

Yellow Diamond moaned more as of how much his load warms her breast up, damn she feels so good right now.

She then erotically smeared his cum and her saliva to her breast and stomach, now nearly her entire body is in Steven's load. She leaned and planted a kiss on his forehead before saying _"Do you want to try something better if you still have energy?"_ She asks him, whispering him for more.

 _"And that is?"_ He asks her while still panting, but also says in his lust voice.

 _"I know some tricks"_ She winks before she got up on the sand.

Young Diamond positioned her on his face while she leaned herself to his member. They are now in 69 positions, a position that Yellow Diamond always likes. She starts attacking his member with her mouth, doing her magic with her tongue as Steven fingering her entrance very sensually.

She felt how he playfully spanked her butt again, which Yellow made naughty moan _"What a lovely butt you have, Yellow"_ He compliment her.

 _"I really love when you're spanking me,"_ She felt how warm tongue touched her folds which made her shiver in pleasure. Quickly, he licked her "Mango" juice and teased her with his fingers. She leaves slow mumbling moans as she sucking him to return a favor.

Yellow felt how sticky warm fluid injected into her throat. She pulled out his member from her mouth "You didn't handle me?"

"Sorry...just still recovering from your last moves." Steven pants

"Then let me cum then" After their 69 position, she really wants to feel his tongue to her folds as she humps his face.

Yellow positioned and sat on his face, beginning to rim herself against his face.

Steven inserted his tongue inside her to add some extra pleasure.

"Mmm...Fuck! OH!" Yellow moans as his tongue proved to be quite effective.

Yellow starts moving her hips faster, humping Steven against his tongue. _"OH YES! AH!...AH!...YOU"RE THE BEST...YES! MORE!...PLEASE!"_ Yellow screamed, perhaps she is officially lost her mind in their session. She really loves this position when he fucks with his tongue.

 _"Damn, such a girly horny Diamond,"_ Steven said with pants.

 _"And...you...like me for that! fuck!"_ Yellow moaned more, which Steven reached for her breast to increase her speed

Yellow sure humped a lot of his face for next 5 minutes. She feels her edge.

"YES! OH GODDESS! YES!" She screamed as she injected her cum into Steven's face before collapsing near them.

"Tired or want to continue?" He touches her breast

"You?" She pants

"Still not"

 _"Then I want you to have a true sex with me, right now."_

Steven kissed her lips in response which made Yellow Diamond to giggle. _"Yes, of course, Yelly"_

Yellow Diamond smiled, she then moved and sat on his stomach, some of her liquid trailed down to his stomach. She begins grinding her butt against his member _"I think, I'm ready for you."_

 _"Maybe, you could butt fuck me before that?"_ Steven nervously asks, he enjoyed her little grinds

 _"It feels good?"_

 _"Yes...it feels good as you grinding it. Can you do it again?"_

 _"Okay...Just for you."_

She turned her back to him and positioned herself more comfortable and proceeds to slowly grind his member between her butt cheeks slowly and sensually. Steven gets a good view of her attractive but. He admits it that Yellow Diamond's butt is not big as White's but she can give some pleasure.

 _"I think my butt is too small to pleasure you, my love,"_ Yellow looked at him while she said trough some moans.

 _"Not it's fine, Yellow. I feel amazing"_ He grips on her hips

After a small pause, Yellow chuckled for short moment.

 _"What's wrong, Celiana?"_ He asks with some moans

 _"You don't know how much I missed your affection. I'm glad I met you that day"_ She looked back at him, slightly increasing her speed

 _"I know...that's why I married you, Yellow. I always want to be with you and others."_

 _"You...you thought about having kids with me or White?"_ She awkwardly asks it's not a good moment to ask.

 _"I-I don't know, Yellow. I still afraid I will lose both of you..."_

 _"We will think of something, Steven. You will not lose us...I swear to you."_ Yellow moans.

 _"...How about we begin our favorite part rather than talking about our children?"_

 _"With pleasure, love"_ She grins.

Before she could anything more, Steven leaned behind and gave a passionate kiss. He removed the rest of his clothes as he licks her smooth back. Yellow Diamond turned around licked her lips when she saw his muscular and well-toned body. _"You're worked out I see, Steven. Hot_ "

 _"Thanks"_ He smiled at her.

Yellow reached to him and starts kissing and licking his abs. She loves his body, so much of manly man in him. She finished when she kissed his Red Diamond gemstone which is located on his belly.

 _"Relax. Let me do an honor."_ Steven whispers to her.

Steven laid her on her towel again. He looked around to see Homeworld's sun completely gone and replaced with Homeworld's big moon instead. His gemstone flashes and creates a flash ball. He placed it near Yellow Diamond.

He placed it near Yellow Diamond. _"Why you need this?_ " She asks him.

 _"Because I want to see your face when we will begin. Are you ready?"_ He gently touched her hip.

Yellow Diamond gave him slight nod and spread her legs so that it won't bother Steven to please her _"Be careful"_ She whispers

 _"Oh, I will be careful, Yellow...I will be more than careful with you!"_ He teased her.

He put the tip of his member up to her entrance and starts gently rubbing it at her entrance. Yellow starts breathing heavily as her skin become moist again. Her womanhood is very sensual and thanks to that make Yellow Diamond have more pleasure from it. She enjoys watching as of how it brushes against her opening.

Steven then pushed his head inside her entrance. She didn't felt anything until Steven pushed half of his member, Yellow screamed in the pleasure.

 _"Yes...YES!"_ She screamed as she grabs Steven by his waist to make sure their love-contact won't be broken in any seconds. It feels so good for both of them, which makes Yellow gasp more for the air.

After some time of adjusting a new level of pleasure. She signaled him to start moving.

With that, Steven starts gently thrusting in and out of her. _"Fell so good...oh yeah!"_ She moaned as she watches how it enters and leaves her lovely yellow opening, very slowly and so awesome.

Her canal is so tight and feels so good to him. Somehow, he doesn't want to stop, he wants to reach the end of her tight canal. Her expression wants it too.

 _"Mmm, Celiana. You're so tight in here"_ He moaned as he increases his speed little bit.

 _"Don't stop!"_ She hissed at him, showing that if he will stop, she will rip him apart in here. This made Steven increase the speed a little bit

Yellow bit her lower lip to stop crying out as loud, hoping that nobody will see them like that.

He kissed her again as he pulled out his member for a moment and rammed it into her entrance again in a quite hard manner. Yellow can't control herself and let out a loud moan after his act. Steven increased his speed, even more, faster as he thrust inside her entrance. She is enjoying it enters and rubs her walls.

And she even starts enjoying even more of it. _"Harder! Please!"_ She begs him for more, followed by loud moans as he fucking her as much he likes. Yellow wrapped her legs around to help him to thrust faster and deeper. The Pureblood Diamond left loud and erotic moans, she thinks the Goddess Diamond herself watches how her servants fucking each other.

 _"My Diamond! Thank you for such awesome sex!"_ Yellow Diamond screamed at the sky, perhaps she is thinking about Goddess Diamond right know. "OH YES!" She laid her head and let him fuck her hard.

He looks at her again for a moment. She is arching her back and tilting her head up while her eyes closed. He loves how her tasty breast bouncing up and down every time he thrust.

Steven also wants to see her pleasing herself. _"Rub it"_ He hissed at her.

Yellow trailed her trembling hand to her clitoris and proceeds to stroke it in a circular way. When she felt as he pressed his lips to his, she increased her stroking speed. Steven then grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head while increasing his speed even faster.

 _"Please, stop it!"_ Yellow screamed at him.

Steven stopped for a moment, feeling he is slightly overreacted to their lovemaking _"Did I hurt you?"_

 _"You are more pleasuring me than hurting me, Steven. I want to give a reward for you."_ She is in her erotic voice again. She pushed to her towel, straddling his stomach and begin grinding him again. He feels how his or her cum is hitting his stomach. She is very hot and wet right now.

Yellow grabbed his member and slid it inside her entrance. "YES!"

Momentarily, she starts bouncing up and down on top of him. Steven held onto her hips, helping her to increase her speed. _"Faster, Yellow!"_ He asks

And she obeyed. Bending over to him to keep eye contact and also making out, She spread her legs further and rocked her hips as fast she could. _"Yes! FUCK THAT YELLOW DIAMOND, RED!...FUCK YEAH!"_

It's lasted for 30 minutes as Yellow rides him, Every minute they are increased and increased their speed. The pleasure is all over their body, Steven is lucky due to being Red Diamond but Yellow's cheeks, chest, and butt become so red due to hardcore sex.

Eventually, Steven released inside her womanhood. But it's not over yet. Yellow turned around and processing to riding him from behind, her back facing him.

She rode him with all power she has, rocking her hips against his as much energy he hats.

In next ten minutes, Steven placed her on all fours and begin to fuck her in doggy style.

 _"YES! THE CREATORS AND THE DESTROYERS, HEAR MY MOANS!"_ She screamed at the sky as he grabbed her buttocks and fuck her ass with his all might, slamming her with his with brutal force,

As time went by, He held her up against a big rock and continues his actions towards her from the behind. Yellow Diamond stands on her foot and supports her by the tall rock as Steven penetrates her yellow core. She wishes for him to released inside her again. She wishes strawberry taste like cum to be inside her.

 _"Yellow"_ He breathed heavily, _"I think...I'm gonna"._ Steven can't control himself.

He then grabbed by her hair and starts trusting his hard final ones. Yellow Diamond screams and screams his name. The pleasure soon came to the end as Steven burst out his cum in her womanhood.

Yellow moaned or screamed and shivered as his warm cum entered her womanhood. Once he was done, he roughly pulled out it from it. Some of her or his cum trailed down from her womanhood. They both fell down on her towel, panting from all they did to each other. Their bodies trembling in tiredness as they had the best time they had together.

 _"Yellow,"_ he said as he recovering his stamina. Yellow slowly looked at him, still recovering from that adrenaline _"How was that?"_ He asks her. In response, she gives him a warm hug with a wide grin, cuddling her tired body against him.

 _"I think it was "Awesome"_ He gives his opinion.

 _"It was"_ Yellow replied, her voice is slightly cracking up. She leaned and kissed his cheek _"You're amazing. Can't believe that my father hated humans so much."_

He smiled at her. _"But you not hated us, right?"_

She giggled _"Of course not."_ She gives another kiss to him _"my Red Diamond"_

Steven smiled as he examined her at what he did to her. Her face covered in his cum, her hair is destroyed. Her breast, stomach, and pelvis filled with their cum. But she smiles at him. He is happy that she is happy with him.

But then like a hammer, another the forgotten thoughts entered his mind and as he forgot about. He widened his eyes as he reminded himself that he supposed to have a date with White Diamond. He quickly checks her watches _"8 pm? Damn, I sure late for the date. White will be very pissed at me"_

 _"And I really am"_ An angry Voice suddenly out nowhere appears.

Both Yellow and Steven looked left to see grumpy White Diamond, Lapis Lazuli with an emotionless face and Pink Diamond who is smiling at them brightly.

 _"When?"_ He asks them as he covers him and Yellow with their towel.

 _"From the beginning,"_ Lapis coldly says, caressing her blue hair. _"White saw both of you later"_

 _"You watched us from the beginning?"_ Yellow Diamond asks her fellow friends with disbelief

 _"Hey, it's was hot, at least."_ Pink Diamond slightly giggled by that remark.

Steven looked at Yellow Diamond, then looked at the rest of Diamonds with a frustrated face _"Look, guys. We-"_

 _"I always knew you're using my friend with you bad motives!"_ White growled at him, interrupting him

 _"You just jealous that Red Diamond never had that kind of sex with you!, Zeira"_ Yellow taunted her friend.

 _"You...you..."_ She hissed at Celiana. _"After I lost everything. I agreed to join you, guys. But you, Celiana. You think it cool to steal him for me? I-"_

As White Diamond telling her hate speech. Lapis rolled her eyes and looked at the Pink Diamond. A wide grin appears on her face.

Pink gets her idea _"Do it!"_ Pink says in her raspy voice, improvising that one character and his awesome lines.

Lapis creates a square thing from the water and slaps Zeira's butt with.

When it contacted with Zeira's butt. She accidentally let out a moan. She whimpered in embarrassment as she realized what she did. She covered her mouth, blushing madly in an awkward moan of hers.

 _"Good girl"_ Lapis whispered, she then made another gentle smack on White's butt again. White whimpered again in embarrassment.

 _"Golden Diamond said to find you, guys."_ Lapis begins, forming a grin on her face _"But in fact, the meeting was so boring and I think we rather do "Interesting" thing with fellow Diamonds like you."_ A more of her grin appears on her face. White Diamond becomes confused by her words

 _"Which is?"_ Steven asks her with strange feelings to what she is suggesting.

Yellow Diamond grinned, knowing what Lapis Lazuli suggests.

To their surprise. Lapis tosses her dress away from her. Revealing her completely naked body in front of other Diamonds. White covered her mouth in embarrassment while Pink smiled at White's afraidness of exposure in front of others.

Lapis approached Steven and Yellow Diamond and gave both of them a passionate kiss. _"I never thought you can be naughty, Lapis"_ Steven pulls out from her kiss and cups Lapis's left breast.

 _"I have my moments."_ Blue guided his hands to her crotch, rubbing slightly with his hand her entrance as she softly moans.

Meanwhile, Pink approached Steven from behind and starts butterfly kissing his back. _"I really wanted to try out with you guys"_ Pink gently whispers.

 _"Steven, Zeira, Mia and Celiana"_ Lapis erotically says to everybody _"let's have some fun together, shall we?"_

What Lapis said, made White in an angry mood "YOU PERVERTS!"

White Diamond tried ran away, sobbing as she felt how her heart broke down into million pieces. She can't believe that Red Diamond cheated on her and now will have an orgy with her old friends?!

 _"White! Come on!"_ He got up, grab his pant and pursued her.

 _"NO!"_

 _"Come on White, It will be fun!"_ Steven exclaimed to running and crying, White Diamond. He nearly managed to put his pants on after she tried to escape from them.

"NO!" White exclaimed. She stopped running but didn't turn around to him, hiding her soaked face from him.

 _"White, I'm never cheated on you. Yellow and I were the first. Celiana is okay with our relationship."_ Steven placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

She slaps his hand away from her shoulder _"But fucking her and then offering me to fuck her and you is not okay for our passion that we developed very long time!"_ White finally turn her face to him, her makeup is destroyed by her tears.

 _"Don't be like a Pearl, White. Lovemaking is not only about love; It activity or a hobby. As Diamonds, we know each other for a long time. Lapis offers some fun for us. Do you want sitting on your throne and to listen to your court mumbling or you want to do something crazy with fellow friends like us?"_ Red Diamond explains.

 _"I-..."_ White scratches her head, She is really confused the way he said that. She always thought that sex is only about between two lovers _"I really don't what to say."_

 _"Let's do like this;"_ Steven approached her and planted a kiss on her white cheek, she made a slight, a nearly noticeable moan _"You will try it. But if you hate it, you can go."_

 _"So is that a yes?"_ Lapis approached them with a grin on her face, she is still naked, though, which made White turn her face away in embarrassment.

 _"I have one condition."_ White quickly says, trying not see naked Lapis.

 _"We are listening"_ Lapis slowly and quietly says, licking her lips. She is interested what White will say.

White clears her throat before speaking _"I will be the first one."_

 _"Suit yourself"_ Lapis finishes while having a grin.

Without any words. They returned to their place where Yellow laid on their towel for the full day. Yellow and Pink are sitting on Yellow's towel, discussing her session with Steven.

 _"So how was it?"_ Pink Diamond asks, she never experienced sex before and very curious about it.

 _"At first, you will get some pain. But at least two minutes, the pain will change into pleasure."_ Yellow comments, she then leans to Pink's ear and whispers _"And believe me, it will the best moment of your entire life, Pink. He is the best when it comes to it."_

 _"I hope so, Yellow. But I hope if will be healthy for my body. I really spending my time to work on my fitness."_ Pink says.

 _"Oh, it will, Pink. It defiantly will."_ She grinned, Yellow never saw White's or Pink's exposed body, She wants to find differences between their body build.

But they both fell silent as Steven, White, and Lapis walked to them casually. The way Lapis is looking at her made Yellow Diamond horny again.

 _"Is everything good?"_ Yellow asks, rubbing her breast slowly in a sexual way.

 _"Yeah, Yellow. White wants to be first"_ Lapis says, the way Lapis said that words. White nervously starts shaking.

Yellow Diamond rose her feet and approached to White, wiggling her hips erotically in every step _"On your knees, Zeira"_ she whispers to her.

With a weak nod, White stood on her knees in front of her fellow Diamonds.

 _"Actually, our Yellow Diamond meant on all fours, White"_ Lapis corrects Yellow words. Steven glared at Lapis who glared back at him with a smile. He can't hold his smile to her.

White growled and bend over. _"I hate you all"_ She supported her with her own arms while her clothed butt is aiming at them.

 _"Steven. Would you like to get in the front of her?"_ Lapis asks.

 _"Sure thing, water angel"_ Steven cups her cheek in the answer.

He walked to White, he sits on his knees and planted a kiss on White Diamond's forehead gemstone before whispering to her _"Don't worry, you're going to enjoy this, White."_

She was about to ask something, but Steven pressed his lips to her. She momentarily forgot what she wanted to say and melted into their kiss. Steven starts exploring every inch of her mouth, her saliva which is taste like a vanilla ice-cream is really yummy for him. Meanwhile, he caresses her back, groping and pinching it, White giggled in his mouth when he bit her lip in playful force.

She really loves when he does this to her.

Lapis and Yellow shared a passionate kiss before they sit on their knees in front of White's butt. They both glared at each other with a grin before lifting up White's dress. White moved her mouth away from him and gasped as the air hits her exposed butt cheeks, but she was silent momentarily after Steven pressed his lips to hers again, rubbing his tongue against her for the second time.

White Diamond is with the garter belt and white stocking today. It's hard to believe she likes those clothes. Homeworld fashions negatively look at the stockings and garter belt. They think it doesn't give any effects to Gems beauty.

Yellow notices that Pink is sitting on the rock calmly, watching how they trying to satisfy White. _"Are you don't want to join us, Pink?"_ Yellow asks her Pink friend.

 _"Nah. I wait for you guys. I really want my first time with Steven only. I hope you understand"_ Pink nervously says.

 _"Alright, but we can make it faster, so that you-"_ Lapis begins

 _"No, no, no!"_ Pink interrupts her _"You can have each other as long you want, I can wait."_

 _"Alright, but you can join anytime, Pink."_ Yellow finishes, directing her attention to their foursome with White.

They both start caressing White's clothed body. Starting from her foot and slowly to her butt.

Steven moved her straps away, White acceptedly in his surprise moves her dress to her stomach, revealing her breast in her white bra. He thinks she finally wants them to pleasure her.

Lapis grabs the remaining of the dress and pushed to White's legs, removing it from her and tossed it to their pile of their clothing. She and Yellow start kissing again her naked legs, slowly licking their way to her butt.

Steven the moves his mouth and starts planting his kisses every part of her he could. White Diamond stars slightly moaning as their hot saliva hits her body. The air temperature is decreased as Homeworlds sun disappear but is still hot as fuck. But they don't care: their only care is given each other the best experience.

Steven trailed his hands lower to where the "connection" of her bra meeting. With one unclick, White's bra fell down to the ground.

She gasped in embarrassment, She moved her mouth away from him again and covered her lovely breast from their amusement.

This made Yellow and Steven growled in frustration. They tired of White's afraidness of exposing her body to him or her friends. In fact that White's breast is slightly bigger than Yellow's, she really a shy person because of this. It's driving them insane.

Lapis slapped White's butt again. She whimpered as she touched her butt. This gave them an advantage.

Steven attacked her breast, sucking her nipples and cupping her female sack in the process. White moaned as he suckles her, she forgets about her afraidness and slightly arched her back to let Red Diamond play with her.

Then Lapis pressed her naked body against her back. White blushed as she can fell Lapis hardened nipples pressing against her. Lapis then guided her small blue hands to her White's crotch, she enters her underwear and starts rubbing a lovely place of hers.

 _"Someone is wet already"_ Lapis whispered in her ear, making a small, playful and erotic bite to her neck.

Yellow moved a right from White a little bit. She furiously grabbed White by her hair and pressed her lips to hers, Rubbing their tounges in an angry manner.

 _"Steven, Do your magic with your tongue,"_ Lapis says to him.

Steven stops doing his breast massage. He travels down with his tongue to White's folds. He then moves her underwear to her knees to finally show her "pearl".

Kissing her folds, he slowly begins to lick it. _"You're tasty, White."_

White began to moan inside Yellow's mouth, which made the Yellow Diamond trail down her hand lower and squeeze White's right breast in a hard way.

Lapis also began to kiss White Diamond. She kissed every part of White's body she could while helping Steven to do his job, she rubs White's clit while he licks White's folds.

Pink Diamond watches them carefully. She doesn't look like she is horny, she is with a curious expression on her face. Guess she never had lust in her life.

Lapis then inserts her two fingers into White's womanhood, She responded with trailing her hands to Yellow's and Lapis womanhood and inserting her fingers inside them, rubbing them in every second.

Steven then inserted his two fingers, resulting four fingers in White's opening. This made White Diamond be the best experience she ever had in her life.

Steven reached and squeezed her left breast. White moaned to Yellow's mouth. Yellow moaned too as a response.

Their foursome continued for ten minutes, every minute increased their speed, their moans become louder. Then White starts shivering. She moved her mouth away from Yellow's _"GUYS!...I-...I'm...my edge!"_ She cried out loud.

Yellow Diamond moved her lips to her neck. Both Lapis, Steven and White Diamond increased their speed. After another minute, White began to scream in pleasure.

As another minute passed. White Diamond gasped as she squirts on Steven's face and Lapis fingers.

White continued rubbing them. Another ten seconds, Lapis and Yellow Diamond gasped as their released their juice.

All three Diamond girls fell on the towel, panting very heavily while hugging their bodies together.

 _"So.."_ Lapis begins _"Still planning to leave us?"_ She asks White

 _"Not anymore"_ White pants, she then fell silent.

Lapis smiled knowing she did like it. She then looks up to Steven. He licks White's vanilla cum as he resting on the rock.

Then she has an awesome idea. _"How about we pleasure Red Diamond?"_ She asks with an evil grin.

Yellow and White both look at each other, they smiled at each other before they all rose to their feet. White Diamond removed completely everything from her, leaving only in her white stockings.

They grabbed Steven by his arms and laid him on the towel. _"Relax, my love"_ White whispers to his ears.

She stood on her knees and leans to Steven's crotch. Yellow Diamond laid herself on his face, going for the second time.

White unbuckled his pants, His erection is already ready for some action.

White gave a quick kiss before she starts licking his tip. Meanwhile, Yellow starts slowly humping his face while Steven gives a tease licks to Yellow's folds.

Lapis kneeled down behind White Diamond. She went face down to White's folds. Licking her very slowly so that White won't increase her speed to Steven.

 _"Oh yeah..."_ Yellow moaned as Steven increased his tongue speed. He managed to insert his two fingers inside Yellow's entrance _"Mmm...Your tongue. My father was so wrong about humans."_ After her words, Steven inserts the third one _"Goddess!"_ Yellow Diamond gasped as his third one enters her.

White slightly scowled the way Yellow has satisfaction. She put the entire shaft inside her hot mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down while flickering her tongue to his shaft in order to get some attention,

She did get his attention.

Steven with his free hand aids her head's bobbing motion while slightly thrusting his hips to White's hot mouth. In his action, White rewarded with the dessert. She grabs the entire length of his member and starts deepthroating him.

With that, Steven increases his tongue and fingers speed to Yellow's folds. Due to constants waves of pleasure attacking Yellow Diamond's body, she starts humping with all energy she has in her.

 _"White?"_

 _"Yes, my dear?"_ White asks him nicely. Yellow Diamond scowled, feeling jealous rising up.

 _"Could you...could you massage me with your butt?"_

White blushed but she gets his request. She turned around so that her butt faces him. Lapis helped to position his member between her butt. After she done. White starts grinding it between her butt cheeks.

 _"Mhm...Yes."_ Steven moaned to Yellow's folds as she still humps his face, feeling hot the flesh of White's buttcheeks grinding against it.

While White grinding him, Lapis starts licking his "head." Lapis short tongue adds some kind of water.

4 minutes went. Steven left out his cum on White's butt and Lapis face.

White Diamond turned around and leaned to his again. She starts deepthroating him.

Lapis in another hand stopped for a moment. She has a dirty idea.

With her powers. A pile of water flow from the sea to Lapis hands, she forged a small, phallic water-made instrument. Pink Diamond looked at it like she saw a ghost of Aura Quartz _"What in the name of the Creators, The Destroyers, Goddes Diamond and Emperor Carnelian himself with the Harbinger is that?"_ Pink exclaimed.

Lapis looked at with the grin _"Long story, mates. Steven can tell this instrument name later"_

Lapis positioned this thing to White's entrance. with one move, she inserted it inside.

 _"AHH!"_ White gasped as she felt it inside her. But she didn't complain about it, though. She adjusts the size of it and continues giving an oral sex to Steven.

Lapis momentarily starts thrusting in and out so that they all have the same speed of pleasure appearing.

 _"Ahh, You all look cute together"_ Pink comments. She then grabs her pencil and a small paper. She starts drawing something.

The next 10 minutes. White changes her tactics. She moved her body forward. Pressing her breast to his dick and massaging same like Yellow did last time.

It lasted their orgy for another 10 minutes. Steven feels how his member throbbing. White feels it to on her breast too. _"He is near his edge"_ White moaned out.

 _"Me too!"_ Yellow cried out as she is shaking in Pleasure.

 _"Then let us finish it with glory scene, girls"_ Lapis laughs

White increased her speed while Yellow leaned forward to Steven's crotch. He is now getting two licks by colored Diamond girls.

 _"I can't...hold...anymore"_ Steven struggles. He then bursts his cum on White's and Yellow's face and breast. Ten seconds and Yellow cum on Steven's face. She moved away from his face and sat on the sand while catching a breath, her cum slowly trails down from her core and hitting the sand.

 _"Want another round?_ " Yellow asks her friend, still catching a breath.

 _"One last time for me. this one will the best"_ White pants.

 _"I have an idea, I will show it later,"_ Lapis says.

Without any more words. They began their final round. White sat on Steven's stomach, she rubs his to her entrance teasingly, she gives her rare erotic smile to him.

White then moved and positioned herself to Steven's hips, she then rubs his to her entrance again before sliding it the entire length inside her womanhood. Then she slowly starts riding him. Bucking her hips and against his in quite a good way.

 _"White, you're damn good"_ Steven commented, biting his lower to stop him moaning.

White leaned forward to kiss him _"I love you, Red"_ She whispers as she increases her hips speed.

Yellow Diamond become slightly jealous. She leaned to him for a special question _"Do you want my "mango" more, my love?"_ She kissed his cheek lovely.

Steven touched her breast in response for a moment _"Of course I do, Y.D"_

Yellow Diamond scowls _"Y.D? This is the worst nickname."_

Steven was about to protest but was shut by her folds to his face _"Just shut up and lick my juice. You still owe me a new Cluster that my father built."_

 _"But you hated this thing."_ White Diamond says trough some moans

 _"I do, but I needed it to stop Carnelian's influence growing around the Homeworld,"_ Yellow said while moaning.

 _"And that helped?"_ White quickly asks,

 _"No. Thanks to the old Crystal Gems and Peridot. I still can't-OH MY STARS!"_ Yellow screamed as Steven inserted four fingers momentarily. Yellow forgot about her words and starts humping his face again.

 _"Yellow Diamond-The Great Humper"_ Pink slightly laughed.

 _"F...fu..you Pi...AH!."_ Yellow is trying to insult her friend, but she can't thanks to Steven's tongue and four fingers.

White Diamond increased her speed, making her moan, even more, louder. Lapis changed the angle of her instrument. She slid it inside her. with some moans, she made so that it won't fall down, making it a strapon instrument.

Then Lapis changed the angle of her instrument. She slid it inside her opening. With some moans, she made so that it won't fall down, making it a strapon instrument.

Lapis then kneeled down to White's butt. She inserted her instrument into her anal region. White screamed loud as she gets double penetration.

Minutes and minutes went by as Diamonds fucking each other. White rides Steven very hard, rocking her hips against his. Lapis gripped herself by White's breast, cupping them while Lapis fucks White's ass. Steven with his fingers is pleasuring Yellow as she humps him.

What he really loves them is that they are so creative.

 _"IM GONNA!...GONNA!"_ White screamed to everyone. Steven starts thrusting faster his hips to help her out. Yellow is nearly on her edge again. How many times she did cum today?

White then cums her vanilla juice to his dick. She slides it away and strokes him with her fingers, while Lapis still gives anal sex to White. After at least 30 strokes, He burst out his cum on her. White moaned as his warm cum hit her breast. Lapis leaned and licks White's face as Yellow is doing her last humps.

 _"AH! YES!"_ Yellow pressed Steven's mouth to her folds, spraying her mango juice on him. Lapis slightly cum due to she didn't get that pleasure as much as they had.

They all collapsed on the towel or on the sand. They all get tired of what they did to each other. Both White's and Yellow's hair are completely destroyed. Lapis use her magic to wash her from her sweat and Pink Diamond is...well...drawing a picture.

 _"Time out?"_ Yellow shows T letter with her hands.

 _"Time out,"_ Lapis and White Diamond said together.

 _"I need one cold shower after this."_ Steven looks at himself. He is soaked that much, the mix of White and Yellow's juice is on him.

 _"I can wash you if you want,"_ Lapis says.

 _"Nah, I'm okay right know."_

Pink Diamond finished her drawing. She rose from the rock and shows it to them _"Your's thoughts?"_

Yellow and White blushed which made Lapis and Steven curious. They crawled to Yellow and White to see it.

It's pin-up art. In this picture. White, Yellow and Blue Diamond (Lapis) standing completely naked, pressing their bodies to Red Diamond's (Steven) bare chest, showing their lovely butts to the watcher with their lusty eyes. Steven is holding a Pink Diamond on his shoulders, while she covers her topless chest and holding The Diamond Authority flag with Red Diamond's Gemstone in the center.

 _"Wow. I never thought you're an also an artist, Mia."_ White comments.

 _"Check the below"_ Pink Diamond point to her picture.

In the below of the picture. It says:

 _"The Eighth Diamond Authority."_

 _"We are the Diamond Authority and we always help the others in the desperate time"_

 _"Pretty awesome, Mia"_ Steven comments.

 _"I will hang it in my bedroom,"_ Pink says.

 _"Can you give me a copy?"_ White asks.

 _"Yeah, give us a copy picture later please?"_ Yellow asks.

 _"Me too"_ Lapis finishes.

 _"I will. I just need to-..."_ Pink suddenly looked at the sky _"Why the Star Destroyer is approaching us?"_

Steven was about to ask, but Pink showed her finger to the sky. She is telling a truth. The Star Destroyer-class warship is slowly approaching their place. Probably in patrol mode right know.

 _"We are so screwed"_ White whispered to herself.

Pink handed her picture to Steven, she then ran up left to check the surroundings _"There is cave!"_ She points to the entrance.

They all quickly grabbed their things while Steven puts his pants on again and entered the cave. The cave itself is very big and hot for an ordinary cave, it has it own small lake with running water.

 _"Wait...i know this cave,"_ White says "It's cave where the first Pink Diamond and Pink Pearl dated each other."

 _"Dated?"_ Yellow asks,

 _"Yes. There is an old romantic book called "Pinky and Pinky". It's about the first Pink Diamond who loved Pink Pearl so much. The Diamond Authority forbade love between Pearls and Diamonds. But every night, they meet here to continue their relationship."_ White Diamond explains.

 _"Wow, never thought of that,"_ Pink says

 _"Me too."_ Lapis finished.

They laid their things together. Lapis, Yellow, and White laid near each other. Hugging their wet bodies together to keep the hit.

 _"Want some Diamond wine?"_ White asks her fellow Diamonds.

 _"You brought it?"_ Yellow says with disbelief in her tone.

White then grabbed her purse and opened it. She pulled out a small bottle with the Diamond Authority symbol on it.

 _"Pink, Red. do you want some?"_ White asks as she opens the bottle and grabs some mugs from her purse.

 _"Nah, I don't drink wine,"_ Steven says.

 _"Me too"_ Pink adds.

 _"Alright, btw, it's really a cool place for hanging around, Pink. I think you both should make love here."_ Lapis pours some wine on her mug and drinks it.

Pink Diamond clapped her hands together in joy _"Finally! Come on Red"_ She grabbed Yellow's towel in her right hand. In her left hand, she grabbed him and lead him to deeper of the cave.

 _"What about us?"_ Lapis says

 _"Let just rest while they making love. I think it's not over yet."_ Yellow drinks her mug.

Steven and Pink Diamond went deeper to the cave. Pink wants their private and first time away from other Diamonds. It's clear she is afraid how she will do her things.

 _"Red, it's here!"_ Pink exclaimed, she grabbed his hand and guided him deeper to the cave.

Another thirty steps, they reached a big room. There is a big crack in the ceiling that lights the entire room. The sand scattered around, making the floor a lot softer to them.

 _"Nice"_ Pink Diamond comments as she looks around _"The first Pink Diamond really picked a good place"_ she checks the walls.

 _"Well, I guess he really loved Pink Pearl if he met her here,"_ Steven says with a small chuckle. Imagining how Pink Pearl would react to this beautiful place.

Pink put a towel in the sand and trimmed it slightly. She removed her high heels and laid on the towel, caressing the surface of the towel _"I'm waiting."_ She gives her erotic smile, a smile knowing she really wants him.

Steven smiled at her. He then approached and leaned to her, giving a sweet passionate kiss to Pink Diamond. Their kiss for her reminds of the part "Pinky and Pinky."Mia then rolled him and pinned him down.

Mia then rolled him and pinned him down, Straddling his stomach, she leaned forward and starts kissing him on the forehead.

Steven starts running down his hands to her back; caressing every part of her body like he did to Yellow Diamond. He hopes that Pink will enjoy their first time together as Diamond lovers.

Steven really loves her freckles. Her freckles remind him of Connie for some reason...Poor Connie.

 _"Hey, you okay?"_ Pink brushed her cheek against his, comforting that way.

 _"Yeah, I'm okay, Pinky. You look cute right now."_

A dark shade of pink blush forms on her cheeks _"I love you, Red."_

Pink then starts kissing his mouth. In his amusement, Her kisses are really sweet and passionate unlike from Yellow or White Diamond. Her saliva reminds him of strawberry ice cream for some reason. In fact that Yellow and White said that Steven tastes like a strawberry ice cream.

That means they are both have strawberry taste, which is a logical thing; his mother was a general of Pink Court before she killed the third Pink Diamond.

The fourth Pink Diamond stopped kissing him, she gives him a quick kiss before concentrating her attention on his well-toned body.

She starts planting a small soft kissed everywhere she could. Steven enjoys her hot little kisses, he really loves when someone is doing him this actions. It makes him relaxed and forgets about bad things he had in past.

Although Pink never had sex before, she read many Earth's magazines, giving her some ideas. She really admires Red Diamond because of his looks. It's funny to her she likes human body more than Gemirian one. Red or Steven is unique, he doesn't look like an ordinary Diamond. He doesn't have a colored body, instead, he has an ordinary human skin.

It makes sense why he wears red robes with a mask. His entire court doesn't see his face. As far she knows; only Diamonds, his Red Pearl, and ex-Crystal Gems saw his face.

Steven reaches down and starts kissing her neck. Pink moaned very sweetly. She let him please as he likes.

He reached his hand to her butt. He squeezed her left butt cheek and starts groping and caressing it."

 _"Red"_ Pink moaned, she starts grinding against his crotch.

She felt that something poked her pelvis, She turned her head to see that he has an erection. She gets an embarrassed look on her face, she never saw it before, she cleared her throat before turning her head to him. Her face makes him worried

 _"You're okay?"_ He asks her.

 _"Yeah. it's just..."_ She looks at for the moment, then back to Steven _"I...never saw that."_

 _"It's pretty common in male anatomy"_

 _"Oh...Well then. I guess, I somehow feel, that is the point of the lovemaking?"_

 _"Well, it's kind of like "sharing" with our reproductive organ."_

 _"You mean I need to share my private part with you?"_ She asks him, slightly shaking in fear.

 _"Not always, Pink. It's not bad as it sounds."_

She slightly scratched her head in confusion _"Can you show me...at least the beginning?"_

 _"Play it with it, you will figure it out the rest. White did this while you watched us."_

"Okay," She whispers.

She then grasps it with her hand. Steven moaned as her hot hand warms him. She moved her hand up and down slightly before stopping. _"It's strange for me..."_ She trails off.

 _"Just relax, pinky."_

He pointed her to turn around so that her back is visible to him. She leaned closer to his member and touched it with her tongue. She finds it tasty. She with full energy puts his head to her mouth, sucking and flickering it with her tongue.

While she is playing with it. Steven lifted up her pink dress to peek her pink underwear _"Ohh...naughty"_ She laughs before continuing doing her job.

Her underwear is 100% ready for it and it's already wet. Steven with one simple move, lowered her underwear to show her place where Steven will totally love it so much.

"Ohh, Red" Pink moaned as she felt how her "lips" got exposed to cave cold air. _"Punish that Pink Diamond, Red. We have been so naughty for the generations"_ She licked and sucked her middle finger, making her face like she really wants him. What a lusty Diamond she is.

Steven spanked her butt in response. She laughed at it _"I love when you doing this to me"_

 _"Of course you're, Pink."_ Steven kissed her butt, which made her giggle in a playful tone.

 _"Such Gentleman, I guess this Pink lady Diamond needs to reward her gentleman."_ She erotically whispers.

She reached to her back, unzipping her zipper that holds her dress. She tossed here to somewhere which Steven doesn't care. Pink unclicked her bra and removed the rest of her underwear. She tossed where it will not bother her.

Pink turned to him with a smile, showing her complete pink beauty. Her breast is not bigger than Yellow's or White's...but abs on her stomach, man. Steven really wants to taste them, pinch them and lick them. They look so beautiful with pink color.

 _"Wow...Where did you get these abs, Pink?"_

She leaned and planted a kiss on his nose _"I'm athletic. I'm doing the exercises every day, honey. Shall we continue, Red?"_

 _"Of course, Pink"_

She smiled at him. She rewarded him putting her mouth the entire length of his. She starts Bobbing her head up and down as faster she could.

What Pink doing him can't let her do without a reward to her. He touched her pelvis with his tongue. She moves her butt to him so that he won't have a problem to reach to "her" place.

Steven makes slight slow licks on her pelvis, teasing her playfully. He is making, hoping for good foreplay between them. He understands that it's her first time and he wants her to have the best part of her life.

Pink tries to suck him like Yellow and White did earlier. She thought it would be hard but now it's not. She always thought that White and Yellow are using some kind of technique. But no, they just playing with it...how she can be that silly.

While she thinking, Steven momentarily placed his two fingers inside her folds. _"Yes!"_ Pink moaned as she felt them inside her.

Without any more drama, he starts thrusting his fingers in and out. Pink starts making muffled moans while she pleasuring him with her mouth. Too bad he can't reach to cup her breast, but at least he can feel them her hardened nipples brushing against his stomach.

As he peeks up his speed every minute, Pink starts shaking more and more, maybe that means she is on her edge.

 _"Pink spread your legs a little bit,"_ Steven politely asks her.

Pink obeyed and spread her wider to him. Steven inserted his two fingers again and add his tongue to some action. Seeing how Red treats her, Pink starts deepthroating it while flickering his shaft with her tongue.

They continued it for at least 10 minutes. The cave filled with their love sounds. But Pink wants something more.

She removed his member from her mouth _"I have an idea"_ She says while wiping her mouth. She stands on her feet, her legs slightly trembling because of the pleasure he gave "Please stand up." She asks him

Steven stands up on his feet as she said. "Now, hold me," she says.

He was about to ask why, but Pink jumped at him, straddling her legs around his torso. She then made another jump to his head. she rested her legs on his shoulders while her "sweet" is to his face. "Lick me" She whispers.

Steven feels weird. Pink decided to do a new level of the sex. She is really light, and he doesn't feel the weight on his shoulder. He began to lick her folds. Pink Diamond arched her back, closed her eyes while moaning his name.

In order to make even more interesting, Pink made another acrobatic move. She is now upside down to his while her entrance is facing to his mouth. Now they like in 69 positions...only they standing instead of laying.

For Pink, She facing upside down. She is lucky that Gems have a different system of pressure. If not, then she won't do this trick for the long period.

Pink then starts bobbing up and down him. Her hair really tickles his legs, but he doesn't care. He licks her as fast she could. Every time he touches her with the tongue, she makes a muffled moan which makes him more aroused.

Another 10 minutes they continued this crazy stuff. Pink feels she is on her edge.

 _"Mmh...Yes!...More..."_ She screamed, _"Yes, Lick me more!"_

 _"Wow, Pinky really in her mood, right now."_ White comments as she peeks out.

 _"She always likes that"_ Yellow smirks.

Pink let final moan before screaming and cumming to Steven's face. Seconds later, he let out his load on her.

After that, he put her on the sand and laid that cute Pink Diamond. He kissed her cheek, showing an affection. They both cuddled together.

The three other Diamonds girl approached them with a grin on their faces _"How was it?"_ Yellow says first

 _"Awesome"_ Pink weakly says.

 _"It's not over though"_ Lapis adds with the erotic grin.

Blue Diamond or Lapis grabs Pink by her hand and raised her on the feet. Meanwhile both Yellow and White shared a passionate kiss with Steven. They both laid near him while White kisses him while Yellow licks his abs.

Lapis helped Pink to position herself between his legs "What...are you doing?"

"Oh you know...you will see"

Lapis then pushes Pink to it. "AHH!" Pink gasped as she felt it inside her. Steven only made small groan, only to be interrupted by White's lips.

 _"Just move up and down and figure out the rest"_ Lapis rubbed Pinks bareback.

Lapis leaned to Steven, giving a passionate kiss _"Want some of the old nostalgia?"_ Lapis asks him.

 _"The day I met, you were incredible."_

 _"Ohh, that's so sweet but let's just remind how we been together, shall we?"_

Though Lapis really wants to have sex with him, his place is busy by Pink Diamond, who slowly making her moves. Lapis straddled his mouth by her clit "Do it, my fun buddy."

As always, Steven began to lick her folds, he wonders how much he tasted womanhood today?

He starts exploring her body with his hands, the first destination is, of course, her breast. Lapis is slightly disappointed due to he can't lick her breast. She always likes that.

 _"Ah!"_ Lapis moaned as his hot saliva hits her folds.

Both White and Yellow felt that they forgot about them. They looked at each other, Yellow winked at her before she leaned to Lapis. She then starts making out with Lapis as Lapis slowly making moans in her mouth. Yellow slowly trailed her hand to Lapis entrance, she starts making circular rubbing movements

In answer, Lapis starts rubbing Yellow's entrance as the sign of fighting. For Lapis, She is really much fun due to Steven is licking her while Yellow Diamond is rubbing her.

White Diamond scratched her head, thinking how to make her be involved. She looked at Pink who is still making slow moves.

White moved to her slowly. Pink raised her eyebrow by White's strange actions. White then starts licking Pink's folds as they meet with Steven's "stick". White's butt is a rose up to Yellow's amusement.

Yellow with grin inserted her fingers into White's entrance. She gasped as Yellow's finger touched her insides, She continued licking, though.

Pink increasing her speed, rocking her hips to his in "brutal way". She screams very loudly but all Diamond doesn't really bother his.

Moments later, They all felt how they on their edge.

Lapis was the first, She let out her water to Steven's face.

The next one was Pink who orgasmed loudly. Steven let his load on Pink's body and White's face.

The last of course was White and Yellow.

As they catching their breath. Lapis laid herself and spread her legs. Steven gets her offer.

Steven leaned over her. He kissed his way before preparing for her entrance.

 _"Just like the old times?"_

 _"Yep, Lapis."_

He slowly slid it inside her. She squeezes slightly. White Diamond finds it adorable how Blue Diamond made squeeze sound.

 _"Very warm...just I like it"_ Lapis moaned.

 _"Do you want me to stop?"_ He teased

 _"NO!"_ Lapis shouted at him.

Steven laughed at it. He starts ramming it out and in.

 _"YES! STEVEN! YOU"RE SO INCREDIBLE!"_

Watching them made the other Diamonds in an awkward situation. They are grinding at each other, wanting to participate.

 _"Why are you waiting for us, guys. Join us"_ Lapis says through moans.

All Diamonds smiled at each other. They have an awesome idea.

White straddled Lapis's face. Yellow laid so that White can reach for her. Pink sat on Yellows face while she leaned to Yellow's entrance to pleasure together with White.

In result. They get into most awkward positions. But at least everyone gets pleasure for it.

As Steven thrusting her, Lapis quickly licks and rubs White's entrance, it hard for her due to how Steven penetrates her.

White, as moaning very second is handling her job to satisfy Yellow Diamond with Pink. Yellow shakes her left and right as she can't hold herself by multiple fingers and two tongues hitting her entrance.

It continued for 30 minutes. They cum on each other.

They settle down and laid on the towel. Both Steven, Pink, and Lapis are sleeping peacefully.

White and Yellow are staring at the ceiling, resting their exhausted bodies.

 _"So"_ White begins. _"Never believed that we will do this together, Celiana. It's a little bit disgusting."_

 _"Nothing disgusting in here, Zeira. We did this because we love Red, and he loves us back."_

 _"True. But we still friends, right?"_

 _"Of course, Zeira...Strangely. I don't remember how I met after you escaped the Homeworld."_

 _"It didn't happen yet..."_ Another voice says.

Yellow looked straight forward to see...uh oh.

"Goddess Diamond! I don't understand!"

The Goddess Diamond made one step forward to reveal herself. She has a white bright hair that glows and flows to the left.

She is not very that much. She wears a white bra and white panties with a white cape on her back. Every inch of her body is filled with Diamond symbols. She holds a stuff of love, which believed to be a staff that gives an affection between two gems.

She looks incredible in Yellow's opinion, but sadly. The Goddess Diamond hides her face behind that mask. Legends said she covered her face so that nobody started momentarily have serious relationship with someone

"Nice to meet you, Celiana Tylat." Her voice is nothing like a music. Goddess Diamond is always kind to anyone.

Yellow Diamond looked around, all her friends are gone. Around her filled nothing, looks like she is in Goddess Diamond world right know.

"My Diamond..did I done something horrible?" Yellow says in the guilty tone.

Goddess Diamond approached her and comfort her. She placed her tender hand on Yellow's naked shoulder. She only now realized that she is naked right now.

"Of course not, my child." Goddess stood on her feet and walks circles around Yellow Diamond. "I only here because I find something interesting about you."

"What, my Diamond?" Yellow whispers, respecting Goddess Diamond.

"Your affection with that human is...marvelous. I never sensed that love aura for generations, Yellow. Guess my theory of love between different planet species is true."

"I don't get it."

"When you meet Steven back in that ocean Planet, your emotions quickly filled about him. I decided to take a test how you going to react when you're in a final tier with him."

"You mean...all of this was just my dream."

"Yes, my child. Only dream that I made for you."

Her words melted her heart. Goddess Diamond noticed that Yellow Diamond starts sobbing. She feels guilty for making that dream.

Goddess Diamond stood on her knees and hug her crying child. Yellow sobbed to First Diamond's shoulder "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Yellow apologizes.

"Don't be. It's me who needs to be sorry." Goddess Diamond then made sure that Yellow is looking at her "Don't cry. Soon you and he will do something that will be your the best day."

"How...how do you know?" Yellow wipes her tears off.

"I'm Goddess Diamond, Yellow. I'm a goddess of love, affections, and sex. I also the one who created Diamonds just like you."

"Yeah...thank you for reminding me that, my Diamond."

"And now...rise and shine, Yellow Diamond. Let your love be strong with him."

Goddess Diamond gently touched her finger to Yellow's forehead. Yellow felt very tired before passing out.

* * *

 **Reality**

Yellow Diamond opened her eyes and raised her head. She turned left to see young Steven sleeping peacefully.

She looked at the clock. It shows the "1.12 PM"

Yellow Diamond got up from the bed, she opened her drawer and put the clothes that Connie gave her.

She went downstairs. Connie is sitting on the chair, reading her medical reports. She notices Yellow and smiles at her.

"Hey, Yellow. How was the sleep?"

Yellow blushes slightly "Weird" She scratches her head.

"Oh? What was about it?"

 _"I really don't to talk about it...Listen, do you know where the Strawberry field is located?"_

 _"It's in Terra Novian Norway, Yellow. They build a park with monuments there. It's really become a beautiful place."_

 _"Too bad"_

 _"Do you want to visit it?"_

 _"To mourn my father."_

 _"Who was he?"_

 _"He was Previous Yellow Diamond"_

 _"Oh, I- I really sorry, Yellow. Not having a father is really hard for you."_

 _"Yeah..."_ She pauses _"I'm going for the walk. Tell Steven that I will be near the shore."_

Connie nodded to her. Yellow Diamond went outside as she closed the doors.

 _"Never thought that Gems have wet dreams"_ Connie smirks.


	2. Need An Advice From All Of You

Hello, everyone.

I'm writing this small update as I don't know how to address to everyone who read (And read it, back when it came out) this lemon one shot.

It's nothing serious, really. I just need a advice from you what should I do with this story after show's newest Episodes gave us.

 **(O)**

The thing is: since Pink Diamond's reveal in show as a toxic (In cute way) little girl. Some people requested me to remove this story for obvious reasons. Which, I understand it competently why they want that...I myself only did this lemon one shot due to my Friend requested me as a birthday gift.

So...the problem is, I'm not sure about the others what they think about it. I know some people enjoy something that is not common to the fandom (And I don't mind these things. Everyone has the right to ship what they want) and I didn't hear their opinion.

 **(O)**

So...Should I delete this or you're okay with this lemon shot to stay on Fanfiction? Please write it in review section or PM me if you want to give your opinion to me.

I of course will be okay if I will delete this lemon shot. I only did it to my friend and to all of you to enjoy it.

And don't worry to say something bad to me or this one shot. I respect all parties of Steven Universe's fandom. So please, share your opinion with me (Even if it will be harsh one)

* * *

With all love - Ranger Of N.C.R


End file.
